The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Veronica plant, botanically known as Veronica peduncularis, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Verobiblue’.
The new Veronica is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Veronica peduncularis cultivar Georgia Blue, not patented. The new Veronica was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 2002 from within a population of plants of the cultivar Georgia Blue in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings since the Spring of 2002 in Gensingen, Germany, has shown that the unique features of this new Veronica are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.